I will rescue you
by Captain Voxland
Summary: AU: The ending of Legacies Season 2 Ep 6 but my take on it. One-shot


She did not know what to feel now. Everyone remembered her but no one wants to be with her. It's sad really, not to have a family. Not to have anyone anymore. Hope Mikaelson sighed as she wiped the unwanted tears from her eyes. She will not cry; she will never cry. She does not need anyone, does she? Hope did not know but she knows that the family's around her did not know what she was feeling right now. She was glad they didn't, however. For she did not need anyone. "Hope?" Hope turned around with tears forming in her eyes when she saw her aunt standing behind her with tears also in her eyes.

"Aunt Freya?" Hope cried without her realizing it. Then she got off the chair that she was sitting on and slowly walked over to her aunt and hugged her tight. "Aunt Freya," she said again with tears falling out of her eyes now. "I'm…..I'm so…." Hope cut off when more tears poured out of her eyes and Freya hugged her once again.

"It's ok Hope. I'm right here. I will never forget you again," Freya said into Hope's red hair. "Do you understand you are not alone. Come on, let's go home. I'm sure you would want to meet Nik," Hope pulled out of her arms with tears still in her eyes and on her face. She then nodded and followed her with a bright sad smile on her face.

Hope was tried by the time that she got back to Freya's house. However, she could not find herself sleepy. So, she laid on the bed in her room at Freya's house staring at the wall with tears still falling out of her eyes. "Are you proud of me dad?" Hope said out loud trying to wipe the tears from her eyes, but they just kept coming. "I hope that you are because I don't feel it. Dad, I… Uncle Elijah…are you…proud of me?" Hope asked still speaking out loud with tears falling down her face like a river now. "Why, why can't I be happy?" Hope cried as she heard a knock at the door. "You can come in," she said when the door opened. However, she sensed that it was not Freya but someone else.

"Hello little wolf," Hope turned to the door and gasped as in the doorway stood her father smiling that devilish smile. "Miss me," Niklaus said laughing before Hope got off the bed and pulled him into her arms, tears still falling down her face. "Woh, hello Hope," he said as he too felt tears in his eyes as he ran a hand through her hair.

"Dad. Wait this is not a tick?" She asked as she pulled out his arms. Klaus laughed and shook his head.

"No, love. When Freya remembered, we somehow came back," Hope stared at her father, but she did not say anything as she pulled her father into her arms again.

Freya sighed as she watched Nik sleep. Keelin was at work so she was alone with no way of helping Hope through what she had to go through. She knew that Hope was strong, but she really needed to talk to people about her feelings. Freya sighed again when she heard Hope's soft to loud cries of pain for her father and Elijah. She too missed them dearly, even though she did not know how she felt about Klaus when she met him, but she started to love him in fact. The old witch closed her eyes as tears formed in her eyes, but she chose not to let them fall. "Sister?" Freya turned around at the calm old fashion voice of her younger brother.

"Elijah?" She asked when she looked at the hall to see Klaus and Hope standing there with smiles on their faces. "How? How are you alive?" she asked looking down at Nik who was still sleeping.

"It was Lizzie, she made everyone remember and for some reason it made them come back. I don't care about this at the moment, I'm just glad that your back. I…..I'm not good at this," when Hope said the last part everyone's hearts broke from the young teen who has been though too much.

"Don't worry Hope," Elijah said looking at his brother and sister who smiled at him. "Everything will be ok now. Now why don't you tell us everything," Elijah said sitting down with a bright smile on his face.

**A/N: This came to me after watching the ending of Ep 6 of this season and I really want Elijah and Klaus to come back so I worte this. I cried so much writing this because I put myself as Hope when she wishes that she had her father back. Anyway, tell me what you think, and I will see you next time. -Captain Voxland. P.S I don't own anything. **


End file.
